The snaky confession
by Jessea Katsuki Kane
Summary: Snape has planned a potion for the class. Its to make peoples feelings clear for each other. What will happen when Harry and Malfoy have to drink it?


I do not own any of the characters of Harry Potter.

The idea of this fanfic is of malfoysscarhead from

Tumblr.

**The snaky confession**

Harry is walking through the halls of Hogwarts. Ron is complaining about Snape as usual and Hermione is revising for potions class.

The Slytherins are on the way to potions class too and Malfoy isn't feeling well. He had woken up very early. He also had to redo his potions writing because Pansy had used his as a reference (or copy, how each sees it).

He stayed up almost the whole night. Pansy wouldn't write her own and Slytherin can't lose points.

The morning was full of noise and chaos. The Gryffindors had been rowdy the whole day. At least Gryffindor is silent while potions. That is the only time when he feels comfortable.

Snape tells everyone to get into groups of 2. Ron wants to be with Harry but Harry asked Hermione if she could partner with Ron. If he and Ron work together, there is going to something with the potion.

The other Gryffindors are all partnered except Harry. Normally they are even in the house of the lions but a member had become sick of eating too much the day before.

He knows that he can't make a good potion on his own. He already has a low grade thanks to Snape.

The only partner he can find now is a Slytherin. There isn't a rule against houses working together. He looks to his left and there is only Malfoy.

He doesn't want to work with the Slytherin but he will fail Snape's class if he doesn't. Today's potion is very important and is worth a lot of points. Still how is he going to get Malfoy to work with him. He can't act weak and plead. This is impossible.

Hermione noticed that Harry is alone and asks him if he wants to partner with her. But Harry declines. She asks if he's going to do it alone and he says: "I'm going to get a way to get partnered with Malfoy."

Hermione isn't sure about this plan but still helps. She grabs Snape's attention and tells him the rule that Harry and Malfoy have to work together.

In the book of rules of Hogwarts says: any class that is with even student and a groups work of two has to team up every student.

Snape can't deny this and orders Harry to sit with Malfoy.

Malfoy isn't pleased by this and everybody would have noticed of his facial expression.

Malfoy has been working alone since his first year in potions. He always has excellent grades that you can't work together with someone else. That's one of the reasons why he is so beloved by Snape and other professors. At the same time he's hated by this. Some professors find him selfish and don't care if he has done good job in class.

Harry sits down and lays his book as far from Malfoy as possible. He knows that he's being a burden right now. He does have a lot of respect for the Slytherin prince. Harry would have been happy if he had scores like him. He admirers him but he won't tell it to anyone ever.

Snape explains how the potion is made but doesn't tell them what the purpose of this potion is. Malfoy doesn't know this potion either.

Malfoy orders Harry to get the necessary stuff to make the potion. Malfoy sets the table ready for the potion.

Harry takes everything that is needed in his hands and Ron is talking against him. Ron asks if he's sure if you wants to work with the slimy snake. Harry tells Ron to shut up for now. Ron backs off and tells him that he is just worried. Harry immediately knows that Ron was talking in a mocking way.

Ron is very stubborn and doesn't respect most people's tips to help him. He doesn't take what Hermione says serieus most of the time too but is a great friend at the end of it.

Harry sets everything on the table. Harry asks: "So who is going to do what? Let's just get over it." Malfoy just nods and asks Harry if he can cut the needed substances. Harry has been cooking for the Dursleys sinds he was a little kid. Harry tells him: "Yes, I'm not that incapable."

Malfoy is impressed by Harry's knife skills. He had notices in the past that the chosen one had fast handwork. He had looked at the side of the Gryffindor's to see how the idiotic students worked. Harry was very outstanding of them all in handwork, even better than him.

The potion has failed by all the students except Harry's and Draco's is perfect. Ron's and Hermione's is close but not yet the right colour.

Snape is disappointed by this and tells everyone that they should been able to do this. Snape says: "Thanks to Malfoy is the potion done perfectly. Potter and Malfoy, take a hair of yourself and throw it into the potion. It will taste disgusting but live with it. When you drink it you thoughts and emotions will get clear to each other. Your deepest thoughts will be obvious and if I get you caught in a fight, I will take points from both your houses." Draco knows that professor Snape won't ever take the points for real and will just add them later back.

They drink it and Harry spits it out almost. He stops before he does and just gags.

The boys begin to get weird thoughts. Harry gets back some thoughts from the past. He once thought (or a few times) that Malfoy looked hot with his blond hair and handsome face. That he's so talented and smart. He doesn't brag about his money that much and he just has had bad parenting.

Malfoy has found Potter's hair very messy but hot in another way. Especially the green eyes. Malfoy's favorite colour is also green. Potter's quidditch skills are also very good. He's actually very jealous by this but he admirers it too.

The bell rings and Snape dismisses the class. Everybody goes away as fast as possible because they think that they're going to fight. People are also going to ask their ball partner out after the last lesson of the day. (So potions is the last lesson for the day for the Gryffindors and Slytherins of the 4 year.)

Harry wants to ask Malfoy this day. He wants to go with Malfoy but he's scared. He can play it off as a dumb joke. The moment the doors closed, Harry grabs Malfoy's shoulder and turns him around.

Harry wants to ask malfoy if he wants to go with him to the ball.

Sadly, Harry begins to talk in Parseltongue from the stress. He doesn't notice it but Malfoy and the students that were left in the halls notice it immediately.

Malfoy is done with this day and his thoughts. He walks away talking to himself in French. Harry is confused why Malfoy didn't answer him but gives up when Malfoy keeps ignoring him. Harry doesn't understand why the Slytherin is acting this way but he still finds French a beautiful language. Especially from Malfoy's low voice.

Harry himself had learned and heard French from a student in his class in the muggle world. He heard some words that he knew in French. He learned that Malfoy liked his hair and that he finds his eyes a beautiful colour.

He's sure now that Malfoy likes him but he doesn't understand what happened. A student from the 1ste year from Hufflepuff ask him about Parseltongue and how fascinating it was.

He understands what happened now.

Malfoy is on his bed and dinner has begun already. Every student except Harry and Malfoy are already eating, even the Ravenclaws are all there.

Malfoy had heard Parseltongue for the first time this day. He sort of found it hot. It sounded very smooth and silent but understandable. He would love to hear it more often but it's still Potter. His feelings for Potter are totally clear now but he doesn't have the guts to ask Potter out. It would hurt his reputation and self-esteem. What if Potter would laugh him of? He doesn't want that to happen.

Harry is waiting in the halls of the Slytherin house. He knows that Malfoy is the only one left from the students that isn't in the hall with the other students. He sees Malfoy walk out and walks straight to him. Malfoy is startled by the sudden appearance of the scarhead.

Harry takes all his braveness and says: "I know that what happened after potions was weird but listen. I like you and the potion cleared this up for me. I would love to go to the ball with you."

Harry is sweating a lot while saying this and is losing hope. He isn't sure if he should have confessed.

Malfoy is happy and full of joy. Should he say yes or act mean? This may be the only chance of being with Potter. He says: "Yes, I would like to go with you."

Harry is shocked by this even if he knew that Malfoy liked him. His mouth is hanging open from shock.

Malfoy is done with this dumbass and grabs Potter's face. He kisses the boy who lived.

Harry doesn't push him away and comes closer with his body to Draco. Draco grabs Harrys waist and Harry grabs Draco's neck. Their lips are like puzzle parts. They fit as if they were made for each other.

Draco sucks on Harry's bottom lip and bites it a little. Harry moans by this and his lips are parted open. Draco sticks his tongue into Harry's mouth and grabs Harry's ass. Harry didn't expect this and pushes Draco away by accident.

Draco looks straight into Harry's green eyes and Harry straight at Malfoy's blue and grey eyes.

Draco winks and licks his lips. Harry blushes and tries to run but Draco grabs his arm and hugs him as close as possible. Harry relaxes and is still very red. Draco knows this. The Slytherin grabs Harry chin and lift his head so that he can look at Harry.

Draco says with a knowing smirk: "I love you too, you dork. Also, I will be asking for those lips more often. Maybe every time I see you."

Harry says something in Parseltongue and Draco tells him that he didn't understand him. But that he can talk this way when they are doing it.

Harry is totally red until his ears. Draco finds it cute and adorable. Harry says: "I wanted to say that I'm so happy but don't you find Parseltongue creepy. Every person I met until now has said so."

"Don't thinks so. I actually would love to hear it the mornings when I wake up."

Harry is now pretty sure that Draco is asking him to bed. He wants to but finds it too early. Draco isn't in a hurry for sex and tells him that he will wait until Harry is ready for it.

Harry is very happy that he finally found someone who loves and cares about his thoughts.

The end


End file.
